Lint Sellzen
Summary Lint Sellzen is a reincarnated Angel and a member of the Vatican. She is an artificial human created from a variety of genes by the Sigurd Institution similarly to Freed and Siegfried, and the possessor of Incinerate Anthem, one of the eighteen Longinus which can kill gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Lint Sellzen Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Reincarnated Angel, Sacred Gear Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Teleportation, Weapon Creation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Elemental Intangibility for her Balance Breaker, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities like ghosts and spirits), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the Holy Relics can take away the sanity of believers of God if they stare at them), Absorption and Soul Manipulation (The flames of Incinerate Anthem are capable of absorbing souls and binding them to the Holy Cross), Resistance to Heat (Can envelop herself in her flames without any signs of discomfort), and Time Stop (As one of the Holy Relics, the holy aura of the Holy Cross should be capable of protecting its wielder from the effects of Forbidden Balor View similarly to Durandal) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Ouryuu had to activate Dragon Man to fight against her, and it was stated that she could have easily destroyed his earthen cages with her Balance Breaker if she were at peak condition) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Xenovia, and her movements were compared to that of Yuuto Kiba) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Managed to defend from Dragon Man Ouryuu's attack in a weakened state) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Sword of Light *'Special Gun:' Lint possesses a specially made gun from the Vatican, which is modelled to align with the power of her Sacred Gear, allowing her to shoot bullets of purple flames. Intelligence: Lint is described to be an excellent warrior of the Vatican, and to possess an unpredictable manner of fighting which she employs in battle to neutralize enemy attacks and simultaneously attack from unusual and unexpected positions, making it difficult for opponents to counteract. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Incinerate Anthem:' Also known as the Chief Mourner's Crucified Stand of Purple Flames, it is one of the Holy Relics and the eighteen Longinus, special Sacred Gears that can slay gods. It contains a consciousness called the "Chief Mourner", and allows Lint to generate purple flames for offense and defense. She can use it to create a sword of purple flames and envelop herself in them. As one of the Holy Relics, it can rob the believers of God of their sanity if they stare at it. **'Lovely Heavenly Angels:' Lint's subspecies Balance Breaker. It takes the form of three large Angels made of purple flames in the form of herself, Freed, and Siegfried. She can manipulate their size at will, and disperse them to recreate them in another location in the event of their incapacitation. Each of them are said to possess a troublesome form changing ability, albeit they are currently unknown. Gallery Shin_High_School_DxD_V2_Illustration_3.jpg|Lint in her match against Ouryuu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Artificial Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Gun Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7